The Return of Sonic the Hedgehog
The Return of Sonic the Hedgehog is the 39th episode of Season 31 on Disney and the 53rd on Nickelodeon. Dr. Eggman intentionally sends Sonic, Tails, and Amy to Danville. With the help of Phineas, Ferb, Haven, Mallory, and Buford, Sonic and his friends will try to return home, that is, if Doofenshmirtz doesn't stop them. This episode will also feature an all dubstep soundtrack, and will also feature another VeggieTales clip as a silly song break. Episode Summary Silver the Hedgehog is sworn into the O.W.C.A. after his efforts in stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz earlier that month. Silver is so excited, but he needs to quickly stop Dr. Eggman after his ceremony because Eggman is rumored to be opening another portal to the Tri-State Area. So Silver springs into action, but is stopped by Sonic, who should be the one springing into action, which he does with Tails and Amy. Eggman is building a portal, and he pushes Sonic and Tails and Amy in. Silver was mad that he didn't get to stop Eggman and that his friends were in the Tri-State Area. Phineas and Ferb were busy building their own highway system. They call it the Fletcher Interstate. Suddenly, Sonic and his friends appear on the highway. They start running away from some robotic police men. Just like Speed Highway in the SEGA Dreamcast game Sonic Adventure! Ah, throwback. The boys had Haven, Mallory, and Buford over. The three wonder who those people are. Phineas notices that Sonic and Tails have returned, along with Amy. Doofenshmirtz notices Sonic is back and makes sure he will never go back home. Doofenshmirtz throws some TNT onto the Fletcher Interstate. The highway explodes making cars go flying all over the place. It sends Sonic, Tails, and Amy flying into a trap of Doof's. Phineas and the gang save them and return them to home. Songs (all dubstep remixes of previous Phineas and Ferb and some Sonic songs, with the exception of the silly song Silly Song *Schoolhouse Polka from Sumo of the Opera Phineas and Ferb dubstep *Football X-7 from My Fair Goalie *Floor After Floor from The Doof Side of the Moon *Home on the Road from Road Trip *My Nemesis from It's About Time! *Brand New Reality from Phineas and Ferb the movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *You're Going Down from Rollercoaster: the Musical!! *My Sweet Ride from My Sweet Ride *Der Kinderlumper from Der Kinderlumper *The Ballad of Klimpaloon from Summer Belongs to You! *Lies from Lets Bounce *We're Evil from Bullseye! *It's a Perfect Day from Interview With a Platypus *Evil Love from Chez Platypus *When Will He Call Me? from Backyard Aquarium Sonic the Hedgehog dubstep *Star Light Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog *Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD *Angel Island Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Flying Battery Zone from Sonic & Knuckles *Station Square from Sonic Adventure *E.G.G.M.A.N. from Sonic Adventure 2 *City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 *His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors *Center of Time from Sonic Generations *Neo Green Hill Zone from Sonic Advance *High Flying Groove from Sonic Riders *Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic & the Secret Rings Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *'Amy': "Wow, you seem a bit young to build...that" *'Phineas': "Yes" Ferb's Line "Who's that up there?" Whatcha' Doin Sonic Perry's entrance to lair Spatoon Lair entrance Evil Jingle None Continuity *Another silly song break ("Left Ahead") *Sonic returns, as well as another dubstep soundtrack ("They Call Him Sonic the Hedgehog") *Perry uses the Spatoon entrance ("Just Passing Through") *Doofenshmirtz wants to write an evil jingle for statues that rhymes ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") Allusions *'Sonic the Hedgehog': Main part of the episode Category:Season 31 Category:Sonic the Hedgehog